Question: Find the least common multiple of 24 and 90.
$24 = 2^3 \cdot 3^1$, $90 = 2^1 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^1$, so lcm$[24, 90] = 2^3 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^1 = \boxed{360}$.